


【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 16

by LW123



Category: 188男团, 王晋, 颜司卓
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LW123/pseuds/LW123
Kudos: 7





	【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
王晋被Denise的突然到来弄得疲惫不堪，晚上很早歇下。  
卧室里一片漆黑，他卷裹起被子四角，像只渴盼温暖的雏鸟，弯颈缩进壳里，身边突然少个人还真不习惯，辗转反侧良久才睡着。  
昏昏沉沉几梦，睁眼仍是长夜。王晋背后突然触到温热的肌肤，一双臂膀随即拥上来，是他很熟悉的宽厚怀抱，王晋习惯性地靠进去，以为犹在梦里，如释重负地轻叹一声，一颗心悬了许久，终于踏实落地。  
他浑噩间又要闭眼，耳畔陡然传来沙哑的声线，“睡吧。”  
王晋一个激灵，立马清醒过来。  
他大脑还懵着，就感到颜司卓把脸埋进他肩窝里，野兽般贪婪地嗅来嗅去，粗重的鼻息不断扫过他耳根，王晋下意识想挣，反倒被搂得更紧。肋骨过重的挤压让他几乎喘不过气，王晋手脚并用地挣扎起来，衣料摩擦窸窣作响，混乱间一肘不知杵到哪，颜司卓发出一声闷哼，用力在他肩膀咬了一口。  
“别动。”颜司卓狗皮膏药似的黏在王晋身上，经过刚才一番较量，被窝里全是汗，捂在一块儿谁都不好受，偏偏颜司卓铁了心不撒手，腔子闷沉，“让我抱一会。”  
王晋抗争不过，只得暂时作罢。意识逐渐回笼，王晋想起他俩还在吵架，整个下午都没说话，颜司卓大半夜来这套，算哪门子事？  
他一把抓住颜司卓越来越不老实的手，用无比冷静的声线说道，“从我床上下去。”  
颜司卓缄默不言，把手伸进他睡衣，更加放肆地抚摸他的胸腹，王晋清晰感觉到那团软肉逐渐硬涨，勃起成骇人的尺寸，像一柄悍厉的枪管顶在他后腰，子弹蓄足，枪口滚烫。  
食髓知味的身体，稍一撩拨就动情。王晋忍无可忍，掀被就要坐起来，“你不走是吧，那我换个地方——”  
才起身，就被颜司卓拽进怀里，湿热的呼吸紧接着凑上耳畔，“姑父，我好想你。”  
王晋的心脏狠狠一颤，像被一只无形的手揪紧，从头到脚连血液都僵住。  
情话说多了、听多了，甜言也好，蜜语也罢，俱不及此刻来得心悸。王晋庆幸黑夜浓稠，如同盛了满室的松油，将他滚热的脸颊、红透的耳尖一并封存掩埋。  
王晋一动不动，尽量显得淡漠， “知道错了？”  
“我没错。”颜司卓答得坦荡，他撑起上身掰过王晋下巴，四目相对又说了一遍，“我没做错。”  
颜司卓那玩意儿戳在王晋身上，存在感实在强烈。王晋深吸口气，不自觉带上嘲讽，“那你这是什么意思？下头痒了，想找个洞捅两下？”  
中午颜司卓话说得难听，王晋在这候着呢，故意给他添堵。  
颜司卓专心吻过他的眉骨、鼻梁，然后认真说道，“我想你了。”  
夜色密不透风，王晋只看得清颜司卓的轮廓，还有那对漆黑的瞳仁，带着勾魂摄魄般的魔力，一眨不眨将自己锁牢。  
颜司卓说，不抱着你我睡不着，跟我生你的气是两回事。他顿了顿，又补一句，那件事咱俩没完。  
王晋心里暗骂声“操”，在丢盔弃甲前堵住颜司卓的唇瓣，说是吻，更像咬，唾液混着血吞，把所有恼怒、焦躁、忐忑全都融进这个吻里。  
颜司卓热情回应，抚摸他的脸，揉他的肩膀，用下体拱蹭他的小腹，处处点火，但是始终没有扒掉王晋的衣裳，甚至还将他敞开的前襟抓拢，吻得愈发难舍难分。  
王晋茫然地皱眉，手包在颜司卓裤裆揉弄，颜司卓便挺胯往他掌心撞，偶尔撞歪了，就变本加厉地揉他的屁股，王晋内裤都湿透了，俩人还没脱一件衣服。  
王晋受不了地急喘一声，眼底通红仰起脖子，抵住颜司卓胸膛， “你他妈……到底做不做？”  
颜司卓把王晋翻过去，背对自己揽进怀里，丝绸质地的睡袍一路卷过腰，再把内裤扒到腿弯，露出光裸的臀丘。他扶着茎身，用硕大的龟头抵住穴口，嗓音低沉，“不做。”  
王晋简直要被颜司卓逼疯，满头大汗地抓紧枕头，内腔深处致命的空虚和瘙痒全被勾引出来，忍不住地扭胯往颜司卓身上贴靠，过度的忍耐下，连齿关都在发颤，“不做就……滚蛋……”  
颜司卓握住王晋腰身，用力往怀里一按，性器猛地插进去，一挺到底，狠狠撞上生殖腔口。  
“啊——”王晋猝不及防发出一声低叫，转瞬咬紧嘴唇，淋漓的快感在神经末梢噼里啪啦炸开，潮热紧窄的甬道疯狂收缩，颜司卓险些被吸得射出来，抬手一巴掌扇在臀上，咬牙道，“妈的……别咬那么紧。”  
王晋怕被隔壁听见，压抑着喘息不敢出声，全身爽得微微发抖，本能地拱动腰身，用硬胀的龟头搓弄生殖腔口，换来一记更重的巴掌，灭顶的屈辱和快感掺混起来，竟让他内腔喷出一大股水液，尿了似的挤出交合处。  
“姑父，你怎么这么骚啊……”颜司卓啄吻着王晋的耳根，用一条腿压住他胯骨，教他半分动弹不得，伸手覆上王晋小腹，慢慢滑动抚摸，阖眼道，“说了不做就是不做，插着你睡。”  
深埋在王晋身体里，这让颜司卓感到格外安心，王晋就没那么舒服了，气结道，“颜司卓——”  
颜司卓将近一米九的个头，加上那身健硕的肌肉，四肢沉得要命，王晋被他压得死死的，没有半点活动余地。苦挣无果，王晋正想开口骂人，察觉到颜司卓的呼吸匀称扫在后颈，胸膛起伏绵缓，竟然真睡着了。  
王晋泄气地松下劲，安静躺在黑暗里，屁股里含着东西的感受更加清晰，臊得他脸红发烫，连脚趾都蜷曲起来。不知过了多久，终于敌不过困意袭扰，沉沉睡去。  
心里装着事，睡得不踏实，王晋醒来时天刚蒙蒙亮，他下意识翻身去搂颜司卓，扑了个空，这才发觉人不在，大概是先回客房了。  
他从床上坐起来，回忆起昨晚入眠的情形，发愁地揉按眉心。  
王晋实在摸不准颜司卓在想什么，他们像是两个平行世界的人，一同跌进裂缝间的深渊，两眼不见天光，在混沌中摸索前行，摔得皮肉淤青，又不至伤筋动骨。  
至近至远，至亲至疏，是真烦。


End file.
